There are many different types of vehicle seating systems, and they offer a wide array of features. Some of these features may be dictated by customer preferences, while others may be dictated by manufacturing considerations or a variety of other factors. Examples of various vehicle seating systems are found in the following patent references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,439,445, 8,360,496, 7,404,605, 7,201,425, JP4136677 and FR2884771.